My Psychotic Matesprit
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A fluff-fic about two of my own fan characters, Bashan (a Taurus) and Kumiho (a Capricorn) in a loving matespriteship. Other characters are Philea (Sag), Talona (Cancer), Felix (Leo), Magnus (Virgo), Neg (Scorpion), Lysander (Libra) and Angelique (Aquarius). Of course, my main OCs, Astrea (Pisces/Scorpion) and Pszsczolo (Gemini) are mentioned.


My Psychopathic Matesprit

Synopsis: This is a PB & J fic featuring my own fantrolls, Kumiho Daucina and Bashan Torres. No flames.

Chapter 1-Luscius Knows Best

My bull-daddy Brawn always told me, 'Son, whatever makes you happy, you know full well, I will give you my bro-hoof of support.' Sadly, after everything turned upside down after the torrid war against Caliborn my Luscius died protecting me from death. Kumiho's mother, Lucinda, also sacrificed herself for the sake of her daughter but we had both met each other's parents long before we ever became matesprits. It was thanks to my morail Inegman (he prefers to be called Neggy, or Negs) that I met Kumiho. Knowing what Capricorns are like I knew what I was in for and I didn't care. I loved her for who she was, even though she had violent tendencies. At least she wasn't murderous like Neggy could be when he became insensed but fortunately I was always the one who could shooshpap him into submission when the time comes. Mind you, I have a temper myself but we always keep each other in check.

Though bull-daddy isn't around anymore to give me advice, he always told me to follow my heart and Kumiko was always part of that. Though I knew she had tendencies to be completely random (although I don't mind that, it makes my existence _very _interesting) and be somewhat creepy after going into Trickster mode, I knew she and I were hatched for each other (much like Astrea and Ziz were !). Yes, the war makes it challenging on each of us. We've all had to do things we regret. I was destroyed by my morail but I repaid him. We _had _to in order to reach our God tiers and subsuquently begin our heated battle against our most archaic of foes. Even if I die on this world, there are other 'mes' out there. Much like Talora Brimlass, our intreped Sufferer, she did the proactive and intelligent action by creating many clones of herself in thousands of worlds. She is our leader, the bravest one amongst us. Luckily, she took my advice and is reminding us on a daily basis to put our differences aside and to work _collaboratively_ with the human children to see our victory; at least, I pray and hope to Gog that we can live long enough to see a victory. We already _died _once to achieve our ultimate forms; mine the Prince of Breath and Air and my love's Princess of Rage.

Chapter 2-Her Kisses are like Cotton Candy

Before the skirmish against Lord English (or whom we now know as the diabolical miscrient Caliborn) ever began, Kumiho and I were sublimely euphoric. We went to troll amusement parks on Skaia and in different worlds wherever they appeared in the vastly expanding universe. Sometimes Leon would tag along with us with Philea. Or Philea would drag along Magnus. Magnus was a rather 'proper and prim' sort (some would probably call the Virgo 'tightly wound') but Philea would yank him out of his comfort zone and into adventures he wouldn't have partaken otherwise. No matter whether it was Angelique and Neggy, Lysander and Talona or just Kumiho and I alone, I always felt as if Skaia revolved for us and us only.

I would always find a place where Kumiho and I could be alone. I would deftly dip her into my arms and kiss her with all the firey passion of my rust-colored heart. She always tasted sweet to me and even smelled good enough to eat. I wanted desperately someday to raise a family of little grublings with her. We hadn't even had the time to pail before we were thrust into war with the grotesque cherub. None of that was important, or relevant. She had me, and I had her. I adored her, wacky tendencies and even the 'dark void' she slipped into when rage overtook her. This was rare but I would hold her until the moment passed and sing a song her Luscius Lucidna taught me,

_Sleep tight, sleep tight my sweet little grub_

_ Mama's gonna give you all of her love _

_ Mama will kiss you and make it better_

_ Don't cry, child, we'll have sunny weather _

_ Though today may be a tad grey _

_ Mama's got you in her arms and there you'll stay _

_ Don't be afraid, hush little wriggler _

_ You're my little jelly jiggler _

_ Sleep tight now, little Kumiho _

_ Down, down, down to Dreamland you go_

_ Happyness and rainbows follow you_

_ You're my little sweetie whatever you do _

Kumiho would always have happy indigo tears in her eyes whenever I sang this little lullaby to her and fall right asleep. I would carry her back to her hive and walk back to mine, the scent of cupcakes still fresh on my apparel. Whatever sweet aromas clung to me, even when she was asleep, I could imagine her in my embrace and listening to her heart beating softly in time with mine.

Chapter 3-Come What May

The future is very uncertain for each of us. We all live in the moment and do our best to survive. I have seen Kumiho in full-rage Psycho mode when she's blugeoning the enemy. She is probably the most agressive amongst us, but Neg is even more dangerous when he is wrathful. No one would know this but he is very protective of all of us. He doesn't admit to his flushed feelings for Talona but she never needed encouraging to express herself to him. He just tends to be shy around her and becomes tongue tied. He'll even stammer, which is not like him because he's very smooth when it comes to romance. Deep in the bluest depths of his heart, he's a gentleman. He taught me everything I need to know to mac the ladies, though I know Kumiho would probably slap me silly if she knew I had just said that outloud.

Even so, it's Armaggedon, so I don't really give a bull's balls what anyone percieves or rambles about in their think pans. Come what may, we're just the unlikely pair that may save everyone's asses when the rubber meets the road.

~~Trollog entry 3,789

Bashan 'Bash' Torres


End file.
